


Еноты не сравнивают себя с людьми

by fytbolistka, WTF_Ibraxwell_2018



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Humor, M/M, Zlatan is Zlatan
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fytbolistka/pseuds/fytbolistka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Ibraxwell_2018/pseuds/WTF_Ibraxwell_2018
Summary: — Это должен был быть лев! — в сотый раз повторил Златан, зло глядя на волшебную палочку, будто это была её вина, что после двух недель бесплодных попыток вызвать материального патронуса родилось вот это. — Патронус — отражение души. Это должен был быть лев!





	Еноты не сравнивают себя с людьми

Енот был очень красивый. С маленькими умными глазками, лоснящейся полосатой шёрсткой и цепкими лапками.  
  
— Енот очень красивый, — так и сказал Максвелл, пытаясь погладить призрачное животное. Енот обхватил протянутый палец и растворился в воздухе. Златан рядом надулся ещё сильнее, хотя минуту назад казалось, что сильнее уже некуда.  
  
— Это должен был быть лев! — в сотый раз повторил Златан, зло глядя на волшебную палочку, будто это была её вина, что после двух недель бесплодных попыток вызвать материального патронуса родилось вот это. — Патронус — отражение души. Это должен был быть лев!  
  
Максвелл вздохнул: первые несколько десятков раз это было даже весело, но быстро стало надоедать.  
  
— Ну чего ты так разошёлся? Гриффиндорцев много, это же не значит, что у каждого патронус должен быть львом.  
  
— Дело не в том, что я гриффиндорец, а в том, что я лев! Вот твой патронус — феникс, потому что ты сильнее, чем кажешься, и имеешь дар к целительству. А я капитан сборной по квиддичу и победитель Турнира Трёх Волшебников! Лев! Но никак не енот! Еноты только и делают, что всё хватают да тащат в воду. Они не выигрывают Кубки! Енотам не предлагают контракты профессиональные команды ещё в школе!  
  
Максвелл вспомнил, сколько раз Златан находил его в библиотеке или на дополнительных занятиях, просто закидывал на плечо и тащил к озеру, и как можно серьёзнее и торжественнее кивнул.  
  
— Ты только что похвалил меня?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ну, ты сказал, что я сильный и одарённый.  
  
— Я не так сказал!  
  
— Именно так. А ещё ты впервые сказал, что мой патронус мне подходит, а не «достался случайно, это ничего не значит».  
  
Максвелл довольно улыбался, сидя на парте, болтал ногами и наслаждался зрелищем потерявшего дар речи Златана.  
  
— Но ведь львы не сравнивают себя с людьми! — в конце концов пожаловался Златан, вернувшись к тому, на что мог ответить. — Как я теперь буду говорить это?  
  
— Говори, что еноты тоже не сравнивают себя с людьми, — невозмутимо отозвался Максвелл и достал из кармана мантии стащенное с завтрака яблоко.  
  
— Невероятно. Невероятно, как никто до сих пор не раскусил, какой же ты засранец. Староста школы, как же, — восхищённо протянул Златан и отобрал надкусанное яблоко.  
  
— Жаль, что никто не поверит словам енота, правда?  
  
Златан зло прищурился, подхватил сумку с конспектами и быстро покинул заброшенный класс, который они оккупировали, пережидая окно в расписании.  
  
— Пойдём в субботу на факультатив к профессору МакГоннагал? Она обещала вычислить наши анимагические формы! — крикнул ему вслед Максвелл.  
  
Дверь хлопнула так, что с потолка осыпалась паутина. Максвелл ухмыльнулся и вытащил из другого кармана ещё одно яблоко.


End file.
